Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Final Astray
by Generation Zero
Summary: After the Second bloody valentine war the world is at peace, every world power is negotiating to make the world at e peace is about to become a reality but some group of people is trying to plotting again them and try to threaten the world peace. Lot of change can be seen in the first chapter, I don't own any content/ mecha designs. on hold not discontinue!
1. Background changes

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Final Astray: Savior of the world

**This events is occur one years after the event of Gundam SEED Destiny and it is the rewritten of Gundam SEED Vs Astray so the character from side story and the main story can be seen in this story and huge change can be seen. If anyone is unsatisfied or dislikes this story I am very apologized. Comment and Review are welcomed. Background will be from ZAFT point of view but in the story it will be neutral.**

**Background Changes: (it is the background change occurs in the Gundam seed destiny. This fiction is the fiction that occurs after these changes have been apply to the Gundam seed destiny)**

When Shin meets Stellar at Diocuia, they did not fall into the sea. Instead they lost in the forest in two weeks and they have begun to develop a romantic feeling for each other before they get rescued by the passing by Rey and Althrun that are looking for them.

After Stellar return to the Earth Alliance base, she undergone memory control but she didn't really forget shin.

It is unnamed Windam pilot who kill Heine by shooting him from behind but he is quickly killed by Shin.

When everyone in the Earth alliance base is asleep, stellar is founded in the WC and vomit rapidly. She also feels dizzy when she is going to sleep but she does not realize what it means.

Then Stellar enters a mobile suit combat with Shin without knowing each other. After her defeat at hand of Althrun, She has been taken to the Medical room inside Minerva by Shin and later they found out that Stellar is pregnant with Shin. Stellar can fully remember Shin and they became lover. Shin closely takes care of her and her extended effects has been cured thus return her into ordinary natural.

Stellar and Shin relationship have been kept as a secret to everyone except the Ms Pilots of Minerva and Meyrin. Stellar became one of the Minerva crew and assigned to pilot Gaia Gundam.

In the battle of Crete, Shin fights against Abyss Gundam and critical damage it but Auel manage to survive and being taken back to the Earth alliance bases for medical attention while Stellar in her Gaia gundam assisted him to battle against Earth alliance/ ORB fleets.

In the nearby area, Lowe in his Red frame Mars jacket and his team along with Gai in his Blue frame second L battle against ZAFT forces in the areas and the Phantom Pain squads of the Earth alliance consisted of a legion of Slaughter dagger, Verde buster, Blu Duel, Strike noir and Strike E pilot by Lily the valley (equip with Devil striker. It is the combination of Gold frame Amatu backpack, Back pack of Nero blitz and Wing of Gundam Deathscythe Hell E.W. and also it arm with weapon from Gold frame Amatu mina custom, N dagger N and Nero blitz.) It is the very long and destructive battle such that all ZAFT forces are eliminated and the Phantom pain squads are forced to retreat and lily uses herself as a bait to let others escape. But Phantom pain commander betrayed her by ordered most of the remaining Slaughter dagger to open fire at her to prevent the Junk guide from obtaining any information from her. Lily's suit is critically damaged and she is badly injured so Gai team up with Lowe to defeat the squads and rescues her. She is later taken to be healed by the Junk Guide. After lily is healed, she is given a chance to return to the based by Lowe but she declined because if she goes back she will surely get executed and she wants to stay by Lowe side. So, Lily become official member of the Junk guide and become Lowe's love interest.

Auel become the pilot of Destroy Gundam and devasted the city in the place of stellar. Stellar also join Shin to try to stop him but failed and Destroy Gundam get destroyed by Freedom. See Auel dying, Stellar broke down crying in Shin's arm and Shin comfort her.

Stellar helped shin to battle against Kira in his Freedom Gundam. She manage to destroy one leg of Freedom but later get shot down and she get badly injured. This trigger Shin's Seed mode and the battle begin. After Shin defeat kira, Shin takes cripple Stellar/ Gaia back to Minerva to be cured/ healed.

Stellar is promoted to become ZAFT red by Durandal and she received Artermis Gundam. (It looks like the combination of Strike noir, Gaia and Epyon Gundam with these units weapons)

When Althrun escape from the base, Stellar assists Shin and Rey by pilot a Standard Gouf to takes down Althrun.

Stellar supports Shin during the Battle of Heaven Base by using her new suits to disable several Earth alliance mobile suits/ Warship.

Lunamaria's relationship with Shin is never occurring. Instead she has secretly romantic feeling for Rey.

Stellar is promoted to become FAITH along with Shin and Rey.

During an attack on ORB, Stellar engagned Lily in her Strike E equipe with Devil striker, Jean Carry in his custom Murasame and Lowe in his Red frame mars Jacket. The battle seem to be draw but Stellar retreats to help Shin fight against Althrun briefly before Talia Glady called all ZAFT forces including them back. After the battle, Lily fall sick so Lowe take care of her but later the junk guide found out from the doctor that Lily is pregnant with Lowe. The couples are very surprise and happy about it.

Shin along with his comrades begin an assault on Daeunalos moon bases where they meet several enemy mobile suits and defeated them easily. Then they stop Requime from firing and kill Djbrill before he can escapes.

During the final battle near Messiah, Lunamaria fights against Mu in his Shiranui Akatsuki Gundam and is easily defeated by him. Stellar encounters Gai in his Blue frame second revise, Canard in his Dreadnaught H whom both have been hired to assisted Eternal in destroying the Requime. They begin a long fight until Stellar left to protect Shin from one of Althrun attacks and badly injured. This triggered Shin seed mode and he undergone berserk in which he damaged/destroyed several mobile suits in process. Stellar attempted to protect Althrun from berserking Shin; as a result her suit has been impaled by him and she fall unconsciousness. Althrun gets angry and enters seed mode too and slightly over power him. Shin who regain consciousness allow himself to be defeated by Althrun so that he can regain controls of himself once again. After the destruction of Messiah, Shin tried to commited a suicide but Stellar stop him from doing so and fainted. Shin takes her to the medical room in Archangel with the help of Althrun. They later watch the peace negotiation from television in the medical room together.

Dear reader: Can you please understand that the events occur later from here onward are the events after the end of the Gundam seed destiny after these changes occur in it. These lists of changes are the changes that I made in order to make it appropriate to the idea I have in mind (I mean that these list of changes are made in order to makes the Gundam seed destiny change from the way it is in the original anime. This fiction is the event occur afterward).


	2. MECHA pages

MECHA pages (Not included the one that are already appeared in series and Manga)

**Unit: LT-GAT-X303 Titan Aegis Gundam**

**Unit type:** Prototype transformable General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Known Pilots **

: Emilio Broderick ( Carbon Human)

**Manufacturer:** Librarian works

**Operator(s): **Librarian works

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Power plant:** Ultracompact energy battery (original unit), Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor (production types)

**Dimensions: **Height: 16.7 Meters; Weight: 8.0 Tons

**Armor material**: Variable phase shift armor

**Equipment and design features:** Sensors range unknown, Transformable mechanism, Geschmeidig Panzer, AI system and hard point for docking with striker packs.

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 75mm CIWS, fire-linked mounted in head; 4 x Beam Sabers, mounted on the forearms and feet; "Scylla" 580mm Energy Cannon, 2x Anti armor Katana, mount on waist, hand-carried when in use; 6x Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator and 2 x M7G2 Retractable Beam Gun mounted on the suit and are carried in the hand when in use.

**Optional fixed Armaments:** Shield, mounted on left forearm;

**Optional Armaments:** 2x 60mm Beam Rifle (enhanced version of the type use by Aegis Gundam in term of accuracy and fire power)

**Appearance:** Similar to Rosse Aegis Gundam in both shape and color scheme.

**Unit: LK-GAT-X1022 Kerberos Duel Gundam**

**Unit type:** Prototype Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

**Known Pilots: **Mudie Holcroft ( Carbon Human)

**Manufacturer:** Librarian works

**Operator(s): **Librarian works

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Power plant:** Ultracompact energy battery

**Dimensions: **Height: 16.7 Meters; Weight: 8.0 Tons

**Armor material**: Variable phase shift armor

**Equipment and design features:** Close Combat Sensors, AI system and hard point for docking with striker packs.

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 75mm CIWS, fire-linked mounted in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted on thehip, hand-carried when use; 6x Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator and 2 x M7G2 Retractable Beam Gun mounted on the suit and are carried in the hand when in use.

**Optional fixed Armaments:** Shield, mounted on left forearm; also mount M443 "Scorpion" Mobile Railgun

**Optional Armaments:** Kerberos Wizard Pack (2 x Beam cannon, 2 x Dual beam fang and 2 x Dual beam horn )

**Appearance:** Similar to Blu Duel Gundam in both shape and color scheme.

**Unit: MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame w/Mars Jacket ( Refitted)**

**Unit type:** Prototype Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

**Known Pilots:** Un No( Carbon Human)

**Manufacturer:** Librarian works

**Operator(s):** Librarian works

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Power plant:** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Dimensions**: Height: 16.7 Meters; Weight: 8.0 Tons

**Armor material**: Variable phase shift armor

Equipment and design features: Beam shield generator, Close Combat Sensors, AI system, Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engine and hard point for docking with striker packs.

**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 75mm CIWS, fire-linked mounted in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted on the shoulder, hand-carried when use; 6x Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator, 2 x M7G2 Retractable Beam Gun mounted on the suit and are carried in the hand when in use and 4x Anti VRS Katana,2 mounted on wing binders and other 2 on hips; hand-carried when use.

**Optional fixed Armaments**: Shield, mounted on left forearm;

**Optional Armaments**: Type 71 beam rifle

**Appearance**: Similar to Astray red frame with wing binder of Mars Jackets on it back.


	3. Phase 1: The new enemy

**Phase 1: The new enemy**

After the war the world is finally at peace, every world power is negotiating to make the world at peace. Lead by Lacus clyne the new ZAFT chairman and Cagalli yula atha the chief representative of ORB and the new Earth alliance president John Abraham. Together they try to maintain the world stability. The peace is about to become a reality but some group of people is trying to plotting again them and try to threaten the world peace.

1 month after the war ended, somewhere in the Space the cargo ship is assisted by 2 unknown mobile suits. At the place resemblance to the conference room a group of people is sitting on their respected seat discussing it reveals that one of them is resemblance to Prayer reveries.

**Unknown Man**: Our plan is now in motion but we need to get rid of these problems so we can easily continue our plan.

Then the scene show several places and then it show the list of people and later it show the data of two people side by side.

**Another man**: Kira Yamato and Lowe Guele!

**Prayer**: Our targets are the three fractions Orb, Earth alliance and ZAFT. We need to get rid of them so that we can unite the World.

**Unknown man that has voice like Kira Yamato**: It is not going to be easy but with our power we can destroy and recreate a totally new ideal World.

**Unknown man that has a voice like Rondo Ghina Sahaku**: Yes it is going to be the ideal world. The Peaceful world without any War. It is going to be an eternal peace.

**Unknown man that has a voice like Althrun Zala**: Then let make a move.

Then everyone leave the room. A group of unknown pilots launched in their mobile suits. One of them activates his mobile suit OS.

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**  
><strong>G<strong>unnery  
><strong>U<strong>nited  
><strong>N<strong>uclear-

**D**euterion  
><strong>A<strong>dvanced  
><strong>M<strong>aneuver  
><strong>G.U.N.D.A.M System<strong>  
><strong>_Ver.1.62 Rev.29_<strong>

Three mobile suits launched from their hangers and disappear from our sight.

In New PLANT "Kotoamatsukami" Kira is now on a date with Lacus.

Kira: honey, what would you like for a drink?

Lacus (blushing but still speaking in soft voice): Can I take milk?

Kira: Sure, One Glass of Milk and one coffee please.

Lacus rubbing her stomach lightly but Kira is distracted by the birds so he isn't known what she is doing. Lacus smiles a bit when she sees Kira. Kira quickly notice this and asked her.

Kira: What is it my dear? Is there anything on my face?

Lacus: It is nothing.

The waiter serves them a drink and quickly leaves. Kira noticed her strange behavior so he spoke out.

Kira: Lacus

Lacus (still blushing but genuinely smile to him): Yes Kira

Kira (worrying): Is there anything trouble you. You can tell me my dear. (Holding her hand and kiss it)

Lacus: Oh Kira (Kiss him on his lip)

It is a very lovely scene but luckily no one is there. After they break their kiss, Lacus begin to shaking so Kira asked her.

Kira: What is the problem Lacus? (Holding her hands)

Lacus (stop shaking due to Kira soft touch): Kira there is something very important that I want to tell you.

Kira: What is it my dear?

Lacus: Kira (she hugs him tightly) I am pregnant.

Kira smiles with joy and hugs her back.

Kira (they smile at each other): I never been so happy like this before thank you Lacus.

Lacus: Kira (They hug and kiss one another.)

After they break their kiss, they started to discuss their future but it is interrupted by Cagalli.

Cagalli: Hi Kira

Both Kira and Lacus: Hi Cagalli

Cagalli: What are you doing?

Lacus (blushing): Ah … It is nothing.

Kira (happily say): Well I just found out that Lacus is pregnant so (he get pound on his chest by Lacus) Ouch what are you doing Lacus.

Lacus: Why are you telling her (still rapidly pound his chest) I want it to be surprise.

Kira holding lacus's hands stop her from pounding his chest and brought her closer. They kissed each other in front of Cagalli thus makes her to move her face away.

Cagalli (not looking at them directly): Are you going to let me wait?

Kira : Sorry

Then they started to discuss their the space near the Plant, Althrun team up with Shin to having a contest battle with Yzak and Dearka. All of them pilot Gouf ignited except Dearka who pilot his custom Zaku Phantom.

Yzak (with confident voice): I am going to beat you Althrun.

Dearka : Despite you keep saying this all the time. You lose to him in everything.

Yzak (a bit angry) : shut up Dearka. You will never win anybody.

Dearka : Do you think I care about that?

Althrun: What are you guys doing? Let get started.

Shin: If I am with Althrun. We are invincible.

Yzak: It is going to be very interesting.

Dearka: Oh we are going to lose.

Yzak : Just Shut up Dearka. We are going to win.

The match begins. Yzak fires barrage beam gun at Althrun but he easily dodges it all. Then Dearka fires a barrage missiles at Shin but he miss. Shin then draw out beam sword and charge at Dearka who also draw out his beam axe. Shin cross sword/axe with Dearka just before over power him and kick him away. Dearka responds by throw one of his beam axe at Shin in which the latter dodge it. Yzak still cross sword with Althrun but Althrun slightly over power him and stun him. Dearka then fires missiles at shin in order to distract him and charge at Althrun by firing beam rifle at him to support Yzak. Yzak then thrown slayer whip at Althrun but he blocks it with his shield. Shin then get serious and charge at Yzak. Yzak then tries to cut Shin suit's arm but Shin slightly dodge it and cut off Yzak's suit right arm. Dearka trying to intervenes but stopped by Althrun who then quickly disable his suits in sword/ axe duel. Shin then begins a sword duel with Yzak. When one attacks, another will dodge or block it.

The duel lasted for 10 minutes, Yzak get serious and uses slayer Whip to electrocute shin and try to charge at Althrun but then Althrun eventually beat him in sword duel. The result is Althrun and Shin wins.

Yzak: Nooooo (he scream for sometime)

Dearka: We lose as always.

Yzak (angry): There is no way I can lose to him

Dearka: Well but you just lose to him.

Yzak: Keep your mouth shut Dearka. We will have a rematch tomorrow. Next time I will not lose.

Althrun (comfortable voice): You can challenge me anytime.

Then they leave for their own businesses. Suddenly the scout squad signal lost. Shin gets suspect by this and asking the front line fleets but he doesn't get any respond.

Shin: What is the matter? I can't contact the base.

Althrun: What is wrong?

Shin: some things wrong. I can't contact the front line fleets.

Althrun: Let go and check after we change our unit.

Then they return to the base to change their unit into Destiny and infinity justice Gundam.

In the front line space base has been thrown into the chaos as two unknown mobile suits enter the battle field against ZAFT mobile suits station in the area. Several ships have been destroyed; the parts of the destroyed units floating around them.

Unname pilot of Zaku (keep firing beam rifle): What is that unit? (Then he quickly shot down along with another Gouf ignited by beam shot).

That unit reveals to be Keberos duel Gundam. It keeps firing at the Nasca warship bridges, destroy it in process.

Mudie Holcroft: Only good coordinator is the dead coordinator. (Point her gun at the group of Gouf) So Die! (Firing barrage of beam at the group kill them in process)

Another 2 slash ZAKU try to attack her from behind but get shot one by one by a long range sniping beam shot. The one who shot reveals to be Titan Aegis Gundam.

Unname Ginn pilot: What? Aegis (then he get shot down from behind by Keberos duel gundam)

Then Titan Aegis transform into Mobile armor mode and fire Scylla beam cannon thus destroy Laurasia class Warship. Then it quickly change into mobile suit mode and fire beam rifle at the group of Ginn; destroy several of them in the cross fire. Guiaz R try to fire at it but it transform the upper body; deflects the shot back to the Guiaz R destroy it. Several Ginns fire machine gun at it but they are then quickly destroyed by the dragoon system.

Then Strike freedom Gundam (the same type use by original Kira only difference is the color scheme of the body which is silvery white) along with Destiny Gundam (The only difference from the original units is that this destiny Gundam has blue wing instead of red) and Infinite Justice majestically appear on the battlefield.

Author's Note: I am extremely apologized for update this late. It is because I am overwhelming by the School work and I have to study for the exam so I hope you will understand that. For any of you who found this Chapter is boring, you can give me a feedback so that I can make the new chapter more interesting.


	4. Phase 2: The meeting

**Phase 2: The meeting**

The entire ZAFT fleets shock to see the three.

**Unnamed ZAFT officer**: Impossible, that is...

**Unnamed ZAFT Pilot of GOUF (Shocked):** That is the Strike Freedom of captain Kira, Infinite Justice of ORB representative Althrun and another is just like Destiny Gundam of Shin Asuka. (I am so sorry to tell this late, Kira has join ZAFT and become supreme commander of ZAFT military)

The message has been sent to all ZAFT units and ships.

**Unnamed ZAFT captain:** What does it say?

Unnamed woman officer read it out.

**Unnamed woman officer (reading the message):** To all ZAFT forces, please kindly allow us to enter your territory and meet with your supreme councilor "Lacus Clyne". If you don't allow us to do so, we will eliminate you.

**Another unnamed GOUF Pilot:** Who do they think they are? (He draws out Beam sword) I will eliminate them in no time. (He then charge at Strike freedom)

**Unnamed female ZAKU pilot:** Stop it, you Idiot.

When Gouf comes close in and is about the slash it. The strike freedom quickly draws out it beam saber and effortlessly cut the poor gouf into half.

**Unnamed female ZAKU pilot**: Noooo (change into sobbing)

The death of GOUF pilot enraged many ZAFT pilots.

**Several ZAKU pilots say at the same time:** We can't stand it any longer, we will avenge him.

At the end of their speech, the entire ZAFT forces fire at the three.

**Destiny pilot (face masked):** Hey hey, isn't that too reckless (as he effortlessly dodge most of the beam shot)

**Strike freedom pilot (Face masked):** I don't think the negotiation will work from the beginning. They just have no sense (refer to ZAFT) do they really think they can defeat us with such a small number and weak mobile suits like that. (As he easily evades the missiles fire at him)

**Infinite Justice Pilot ( face masked) :** Then we just have to teach them a lesson before we do "that". Emilio and Mudie (they respond "Yes, sir"). You two take care of these forces. We will break through them immediately. Wait until the next order.

Then Strike freedom launches and storm the battlefield with its Dragoon; kill dozens of ZAFT units. It then draw out Beam rifles and begin to shoot down several other GINN, ZAKU and GOUF. Infinite justice also join by draw out it beam saber and cut 2 slash ZAKU Phantom into half. Three Nazca warships fire it beam cannon at Strike freedom but it then easily block the attack with beam shield. Then Destiny Gundam rush toward those three ships. 3 GOUFs try to stop it by firing a barrage beam gun at it but it easily dodge and aim beam rifle at them; kill the three in a single shot of a powerful beam. The GINN draw out it sword and rush toward Infinite justice but it quickly shot down by Titan Aegis's beam rifle.

**Emilio (angrily):** You dare to fight him! Then die (He use his beam rifle to snipe down several GINN, CGUE and ZAKU).

He then join the battle by transform his unit upper body. Reveal it wing and started to fire barrage beam shot at one Laurasia warship. Sink them in process. Keberos duel Gundam also join the battle by keep firing its beam gun at the Nazca ship's bridge; destroy it in process and then it engage the squad of ZAKU phantom equip with several packs.

**Unnamed ZAFT officer:** Send the emergency message to Captain Kira immediately.

**Another lower ranked officer:** Yes, sir

The message has been sent just before the ship is destroyed by Scylla beam cannon of Titan Aegis. Then Destiny, Infinite justice and Strike freedom break through the fleets; destroy several mobile suits and warship that get into their way. Two GUNNER ZAKU try to shoot them down but all shot miss and they get shot down by shoulder beam cannon of Keberos duel gundam.

Back to PLANT, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli discuss about their future but then suddenly Kira got emergency message and prepare to leave the conversation.

**Lacus**: What is wrong Kira?

**Kira**: It seems that our forces going into the battle against the group of unknown mobile suits. I will launch out to engage them and will be back soon. (As he prepares to leave)

**Lacus**: Wait! (Kira stop and turn back to face her) please be careful (They hug and kiss each other lovingly in front of Cagalli)

**Cagalli**: You better keep your promise. Kira (As the couple breaks from their kiss then Kira hug Cagalli and quickly run to the hanger)

Kira activates Strike freedom's OS and then launch out.

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**

**G**eneration

**U**nsubdued

**N**uclear

**D**rive

**A**ssault

**M**odule

G.U.N.D.A.M Complex

_Series SD100-O9 SF/IJ 01-34152

After launching out, he meets up with Althrun in his Infinite justice gundam and Shin in his Destiny gundam.

**Kira**: Let go

**Althrun**: Yeah, Shin hurry up. (As he quickly head toward the battlefield)

**Shin**: I am on my way (Then a voice communication coming in Shin and Althrun unit, interrupting their conversation)

**Cagalli (voice communication**): Coming back you idiot. (She is talking to Althrun) Why you are going without asking me. (Change into concerning voice) You might get killed or never come back again…

**Althrun**: …..

**Stellar** (complaining): Why aren't you telling me anything about this? I am so worry about you Shin.

**Shin (Not knowing an exact way to explain)**: emm sorry it seems that I forgot to contact you since after the match.

**Althrun**: Hey Shin, it is a secret. Oh no

**Shin:** oops

**Stellar (seriously staring at Shin):** You never told me that you were having any matches. You just simply go out when I am sleeping and leaving me alone in our house .Oh god, I can't believe you have done this to me. At first I think that you are having very important work so I just don't mind and waiting for your contact but since it turn out like this... I will punish you.

**Shin (in shock):** Oh no, please don't do this to me Stellar.

**Stellar (laughing):** It deserves your right for leaving me and our little one (unborn child of Stellar and Shin) without my permission. Prepare yourself when you come back

**Shin:** Noooooo

**Kira**: Hey, I just began started to think how you guy coming here without even asking your girlfriend but it seems that I got an answer now. (Shin's face turn red and Althrun begin to shouting to Kira)

**Althrun (Shouting at Kira)**: It is none of your business Kira.

**Kira**: Calm down Althrun. Ok guy lets hurry (as he quickly head toward the conflict)

**Althrun**: Ok Cagalli I will be careful. I love you Cagalli. (Then he quickly follows Kira)

**Cagalli**: I love you too Althrun. (Then Cagalli's communication with Althrun gone)

**Shin**: Wait guy, I will talk about this later Stellar… please take care of yourself and our child.

**Stellar (concerning):** Shin, I love you. Please be careful. Come back to "us" alive you got it.

**Shin (softly respond)**: I will.

Then communication between Shin and Stellar is turn off as Shin quickly catch up with Althrun and Kira.

Then they enter the combat zone that they have been given by the emergency signal. They found no survivors; the only things they found are the scrap floating junk of the destroyed mobile suits and ship. All three are in horror of seeing this.

**Althrun (in horror):** Oh what is just happening?

**Shin:** Who did this? (Bit anger) I will smash them.

**Someone voice**: We expect your arrival "Kira Yamato".

**Shin, Althrun**: A voice! From where is it coming?

Kira keeps looking around; when he turns to see the destroyed Nazca ship. He finally found the source. He sees the Strike freedom Gundam beside the ship.

**Kira:** There you are. ( shock to see the unit) What? It looks just like my freedom.

**Shin**: Are you the one who behind all this?

No respond from him.

**Shin**: Answer me. (He points his suit's beam rifle at him but is stopped by Althrun)

**Althrun**: Calm down it might be a trap.

**Unnamed person**: Hahahaha

**Kira**: What is so funny?

**Unnamed person**: So, this is "Human". Human are always like this stupid, battle-loving and love to rule over the other human being by force. But you guy are different from them that is only reason why we are here.

**Shin (impatient):** So why you kill our friends and what do you come here for.

**Unnamed person (in cruel and cold tone):** Human are pathetic; that is why they are not being able to understand our intention so, we just simply kill them to achieve our goal.

**Kira (Angrily)**: Is this the reason why you kill so many people. You are truly pathetic.

**Unnamed person**: It might be that in your point of view but it seem that you don't understand what we are trying to do. So, let me explain it to you.

Our Organization is called Librarian. We are mainly compromise of the refugees or the countries that are affected by the war. Our goal is to achieve "Peace" no matter what it takes.

**Shin**: Isn't it peace already in the World.

**Unnamed person**: It may be….. For some major powers.

**Althrun**: What do you mean by that?

**Unnamed person (violently):** I already told you that we are compromise of countries that are destroyed or affect by the War that you have cause. There might be a peace right now for your country but what about us. About our comrades who have been left over. After that War end, the peace return the global political situation into normal but due to the influence of the Atlantic federation in the global power, they got all the repair and restoration but the other countries that have little or no power like us have been left out or get dissolve away and the economic have been broken down.

**Kira**: We never know that you guys are..

**Unnamed person**: You may not know but last week our homeland has been attacked by the Earth Alliance. We try to ask for help but the Earth alliance take control of the communication and everything in our land and thousand of our brethrens have been killed by them. (Change into sobbing) Damn them all.

**Shin**: Is that the real reason why you attacked us?

**Unnamed person**: Yes, we have left our land because everything in our country have fall under their control and the Earth alliance suppress our protest. So, that is why we form "Librarian" in order to achieve the "True Peace". We will take the revenge and will reform the world anew.

**Althrun**: Do you think it will be that easy?

**Shin**: Do you think we will allow you to do that? Revenge won't change anything.

**Unnamed person**: Hahaha we already have a perfect plan for that.

**Kira**: Then why do you come here.

**Unnamed person**: We have come here to ask you to join us or otherwise get out of our way. You already know that everything we said is true. Please consider this carefully. PLANT has nothing to do with us so, if you don't want to form alliance with us then don't get into our way. Our enemy is the Earth Alliance. If you still get into our way then we will have no choice but to eliminate you. Think about it.

**Shin**: You are not the one who decides.

**Unnamed person**: Shin Asuka, I heard that your parents including your sister had been killed in ORB correct?

**Shin**: Shut up

**Unnamed person:** It is the Earth Alliance fault to send the military to take over ORB. Why don't join us. We will help you to take revenge on them.

**Shin**: …. It may be true but…. But.

**Unnamed person**: And you Althrun Zala. Your mother had been killed by the nuclear attack on the junious seven and again (slightly laughing) by the Earth Alliance.

**Althrun (angrily**): Stop it.

**Kira**: Stop it already.

**Unnamed person**: You also hate them don't you Kira Yamato. It is them that take away your parent, it is them who started the war and you see what it takes and its consequences.

**Kira**: I know but I …I

**Unnamed person** (still laughing): How pathetic, you hate them so much but yet you still let them live? Think about it. I will give you some time for consideration our choice.

Then all of them are silence.

On the moon surface city "Copernicus" landing port, the junk guide is landed to gives supply to the city. Everyone is relaxing except for Lowe Guele who is fixing his Red frame and not pays attention to anything else. Lily comes in to the hanger dressing with a beautiful cloth. When she sees her lover not paying attention at her she complain.

**Lily (complaining**): Lowe! You work too hard. You will tie yourself out.

**Lowe (with carefree attitude):** It doesn't matter; I will have to finish this first.

**Lily (concerning):** But you will … Ah fine then. (She blush) Am I looking beautiful?

**Lowe (Not even look at her):** Yeah, you are beautiful.

**Lily (complaining)**: You are not paying attention to me.

**Lowe**: Sorry, I will finish this soon

**Lily**: Lowe! Can you please come with me to a shopping? I really want to go there.

**Lowe**: Yup but after I finish fixing this stuff first. It will take me a little while.

**Lily (commanding):** Come with me right now.

Lowe doesn't listen to her complaining so Lily turns her back at him.

**Lily**: Ah, fine then. (As she started to walk away) I will go there alone and I will not talk to ever you again.

Hearing this Lowe quickly keeps his tool and run to her but he slipped and falls down. Knowing that he falls down, Lily quickly runs to Lowe to support him in standing up.

**Lily (concerning):** Are you all right? Lowe.

**Lowe (Carefree despite the pain):** I am ok. Ouch (He feels pain as Lily rub his forehead).

**Lily (slightly laughing):** You are reckless as always Lowe but because of this I love you.

They share a loving kiss. After they break free from each other, they then go to the shopping mall. There they buy so many cloth and food. Lowe is complaining because he hold so many stuff.

**Lowe**: It is so heavy. Can you please come and help me carry this Lily. (He has a hard time control his balance when walking and he walk very slow due to the weight of things he carried)

**Lily**: Walk faster or we will reach ReHome late.

**Lowe**: It is all because of whom. You buy so many things. I don't the baby need so many stuffs like this.

**Lily**: Nay, you don't know anything about the baby. We are going to become a parent so we should be prepared.

**Lowe**: Ok then fine. (He tries to mute his voice as much as he can) I hope that our baby will not be as annoying as his/her mother.

**Lily (stare at him):** What do you say? You think I am not going to be a good mother. (As she comes forward him he move backward)

**Lowe (frightening):** No no It doesn't mean that. Oh no

**Lily (scary face):** Prepare yourself Lowe

Lowe got a hit on his head.

**Lily (not looking at him):** Let go.

**Lowe (scare):** Ok. (He thinks himself) She is so scary but despite that I love her and she loves me. She always stares at me when I am talking to the girls. I hope that my child will not have the same characteristic as his/her mother otherwise I will have a trouble.

**Lily (shouting from some distance away):** Lowe hurries up or I will leave you there.

**Lowe (In hurry):** Ok I am on my way.

When Lowe reach where Lily is there. They hug each other lovingly.

**Lily (softly):** Lowe Are you happy right now?

**Lowe (softly respond):** Yes I am?

Then they broke free from each other and going inside their car. Lowe open the door for Lily to goes inside and then he put all the shopping bag inside the car. A moment later, he is inside the car.

**Lowe (asking Lily):** Where do you want to go next Lily?

**Lily (rubbing her stomach lightly):** hmm let return to Rehome. Our little one wants to go home right away. (Then she kisses Lowe on his cheek)

**Lowe (shouting):** Alright lets go..

Then Lowe dives their car on the road heading for the Rehome location. In the space, 2 unknown mobile suits shadowy are approaching to the Copernicus.


	5. Phase 3: Painful memory

I do not own neither Gundam seed destiny nor machine or it's character. This is just a fan fiction.

**Phase 3: The painful memory**

In the asteroid field near the Arzachel base on the moon, an invisible mobile suit is approaching the base through the uses of Mirage colloid. Inside its cockpit, a silvery white hair female pilot is shown. She looks toward her destination and think.

"So this is it. It is the first time for us to make a move. I will finally change the World with our power. For a sake of my father, mother, my friends, people of my country who died in that War and my... My dear brother"

Flashback

Cosmic Era 71 June 4, in south east Pacific Ocean, in an unknown country. The War between Earth Alliance and this country erupted up as the king Murasama Harusame did not allow the Earth alliance to take over the country's military strength and resources. Responding to his refusing, the Earth Alliance sends their forces to invade the country. We can see the gun fire everywhere in the ruined city. In the coastal region, Several Earth Alliance Arkansas-class battle ships firing a hail of missiles that stormed the city and set it on fire with an explosion. Spengler-class battle ships also send out several dozens of Strike daggers to invade through the coastal region.

In the planning room in the palace

Unnamed officer: The enemies ground forces have pass through the second defenses line. Delta squad signal lost!

King Murasama (in angry tone): That bastard Earth Alliance, they demand us to surrender everything to them. But... If we do that then we will be nothing but their puppet.

The Councilors: We have already sent the message for help but it seems that our neighboring countries are all defeated or destroyed by them. We prepare to evacuate but the Alliance forces block the paths and massacre our citizens in their ways.

The General: Your majesty, we have already deployed all our forces to defending our last defense line but they get overpowered and are retreating.

Military officer: Your majesty! The Earth Alliance forces pass through our defense lines and heading toward us.

"Then we have no choice" said the King. "Prepare the emergency evacuating and …Listen everyone this is the Last order that you will hear from me" everyone in the room and the military men listen carefully. "Take care of yourself and don't surrender yourself to any outer power… Just listen to your heart and do what is right" said the King spiritually.

"Yes your majesty" Shouting the soldiers. The pilots of the Strike dagger ( this country use strike dagger as their main mobile suits forces and has the castle symbol on it shield) firing at the opposing strike dagger forces; Killing them in process. Some Earth alliance strike dagger tried to move forward but got shot down by them. But then the reinforcements of the Earth Alliance arrived and quickly moving toward the military bases.

The King Murasama was seen in the hanger, activated his mobile suits. His mobile suit was Stike Gundam equipped with IWSP striker. "Murasama Strike IWSP launching, Are you prepare yourself? My guardian comrades" asked the King.

"We will follow you until the end your majesty" Shouting the soldiers. They were in the Srike Gundam and equip with all Striker of Strike Gundam (Launcher, Aile and Sword striker). There were 12 of these units; 4 for each striker.

"All right then, this is the last battle we are going to fight. Are you ready?" asked the king.

"We are ready at anytime and we have no fear your majesty" Shouting the soldiers.

"All right then let's goes, we have to protect the citizens as much as possible before they can evacuate to safety" said the king as they all launched out of the secret hanger inside the palace.

The battle continues to erupt all over the city as the Earth Alliance sending more reinforcement to invade the capital. Even through the soldiers of this country have superior skill but because of the overwhelming numbers of the Earth Alliance units. They got over powered. Several Strike daggers got destroyed and some of got serious damage and were retreating.

"This isn't good, we need to retreat now Ahhhh" said the pilot of the Strike dagger before got shot down and died.

"Nooo! You bastard!" said the unnamed pilot. He drew out a beam saber and cut down several opposing strike dagger just before one of the strike dagger cut off the shield along with it right arm. Still didn't give up, he cut that strike dagger into half and charged at another strike dagger who shot rapid beam shot at him but he dodged all shot and impaled it with beam saber.

"Tss... I am surrounded "said as his damaged unit was being surrounded by the group of the 5 strike daggers. They drew out their respective beam saber and charged at him; all direction at once.

"Ahhhh" said the poor soldier as his unit got impaled by all five beam sabers. He cough up in blood; spreading the blood inside his broken helmet. "Then I have no choice" he activated his unit self-destructive system. Some of the strike daggers knew what was going on so they tried to move away but they got capture by the strike dagger's arm. They try to resist but their effort were useless. "You aren't going anywhere! I will take you" as he cough up more blood and his unit was about to explode "Along with me!" as he shouting the great explosion occurs; killing him and all 5 strike daggers.

Other squads of Strike daggers approached and head toward the palace. Several strike daggers that were guarding the palace tried to stop them but they end up got shot down by the squad. "All right let's move out, we will kill those who block our path "said the squad leader. "What should we do sir?" asked the young pilot. "You don't need to think anything; just kill every enemy you see Hahaha" said the squad leader before fired a beam shot at the running soldiers; killing them. Then he fired Vulcan gun at the running people causing the explosion to occur; killed the running people.

"Ha ha ha-ha!" he laugh sadistically.

"Sir! Why do you even kill the citizens? They had no power to fight against us" said one of the squads protesting against his action.

"They are not our allied. If they are not then just kill them." still shooting at the running citizen while laughing.

"But... Our Order is."

"Our Order is just to capture the bases, it does not say that we have to spare the civilians life so just kill them; It is my order" shouting as he fire upon one of the houses; killing the family that live inside it.

Then the beam shot suddenly hit the cockpit of one of the squad Strike dagger; destroying it in process. "Who is that!" shouted the unnamed squad members as he kept looking around searching for an enemy but he found nothing. A moment later he got shot down by a beam shot from the beam rifle. The enemy revealed to be part of the Aile Strike Gundam team. The team fired at several opposing Strike dagger on the ground; killing them. Earth Alliance Strike daggers attempted to shoot them down but due to extreme mobility of the Aile Striker. The group easily evaded all shot and shot them down one by one.

"Do you really think that you can get through us that easy?" shouted the unnamed male pilot of Aile Strike as he shots down two more Strike daggers. Another 2 Strike dagger tried to shoot him down but then another Aile Strike Gundam approached the pair from behind. The pair drew out their beam saber and tried to cut the latter down but the pilot of Aile Strike is quicker as he narrowly evade the attack and quickly drew out the beam saber; cut them down in a single swing.

Several other alliance Strike daggers were trying to shoot them down by firing a barrage of beam shots at them again but they easily evade them. Then suddenly the Aile strike Gundam team retreat back and heading elsewhere. Most Strike Daggers in the area were trying to follow but then suddenly a red powerful beam was there striking at the group; causing one of them to vaporized in the blast. They were looking for the source but they found nothing.

Somewhere in the Mountain range, the squad consisted of 4 Launcher Strike Gundam sniping at the battlefield in the city faraway. Each time they fired a shot, we can see a small explosion in the destination point where they were firing at. "The Earth Alliance is no match for us in long range combat" said one of the pilot in satisfy mood before firing another shot.

"Hey Emilio, you need to be more cautious. Targeted the battle ships or Plane transports, it is the good way to make them retreat. It is the basic method to end the battle quickly" Another soldier lectured him as he aimed carefully at the faraway plane; once he shot the plane furiously exploded.

"Can you just stop lecturing me Mr. Instructor?" said Emilio as he continued to fire at the same destination on the ground causing another explosion. "Because you are 1 year older than me doesn't mean you can tell me what to do in this fight. We are having the same rank after all."

"I just trying to end this battle as quickly as I can so..."

"Please stop it. I am trying to help our ground force by doing this"

"By destroying the transport, we can deplete their supplies and cut off their reinforcement. You should know that since the academy"

"Ah... I just want to enjoy the fight. I know that you have lesser score than me in shooting the enemy in the stimulation so that why you are trying to make an excuse by shooting large target that easier to shoot. Isn't it Andrew?"

"What did you say?"

"Not only that you also have lower score than me in the test ….Ha ha-ha ha"

"You! After this war ends I want a match" furiously said the second soldier.

"Whatever match I will win"

"You!"

"Stop it both of you!" said the long blue hair female commander in her launcher strike Gundam seriously "Get back to work!"

"Yes! Commander Diana" said both of them at the same time. They continued to shot the enemy.

Both of them whispered at one another "She is as scary as ever despite that she has the same age as me" Emilio whispered.

"Yeah this is the only thing I ever agree with you"

"What are you talking about? Boy" Diana calmly said as she overheard the conversation. "Do you mean that I am scary" before giving her murderous killing intent to both of her comrades.

Both of them said at the same time "There is nothing Ma'am! P...Please forgives both of us".

Then both of them continued to fire hyper impulse cannon at the same destination.

Meanwhile in the city, other squads consisted of 4 Strike Gundam that equipped with Sword striker assaulting the squadron of Earth Alliance Strike dagger. They were being able to cut down several enemies by using their massive Schwert Gewehr sword. One of them kept dodging the enemies' barrage beam fire to move close in and cut down two Strike daggers in a single swing of its sword strike. Several Strike daggers tried to hold them by fired a barrage of beam shots but then the yellow projectiles quickly hit the cockpits of one of them thus causing the explosion; spreading the smoke within the area. Blinded by a smoke, one strike dagger draw out beam saber only to got pulled into the smoke screen by Panzer Eisen anchor to face to with one of the Sword Strike gundam. Strike dagger tried to free itself by firing its head Vulcan machine gun. The bullet hit the face of Sword Strike gundam but it had no effect.

"Ha do you seriously think that it can stop me!" said the pilot before holding his massive sword and pulled the captive strike dagger toward his suits. The strike dagger tried to cut his unit down but he narrowly dodge them to the left and trusting his sword through the Strike dagger's cockpit; killing the pilot inside it. A group of 4 Strike daggers then tried to avenge its fallen comrades by firing a barrage of beam rifle shot at the Sword strike gundam. In respond, the Sword strike gundam then throw "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang in which destroy 2 of them before its returned back to the hand of it owner. Then it held the sword with both hand and charged at the remaining enemies. The pair of enemy then tried their best to shoot it down but the Sword strike effortlessly deflect the shot with it small shield. The Gundam then quickly move close in and cut both the enemies into half. Then another dozens of Strike dagger approaching the area and fired another wave of barrage beam fire; forcing the team of Sword Strike Gundam to take shelter in the group of ruined building.

"Damn it! There are too many of them. We can't get through here" said one of the team members.

"We can't hide here forever. We have to get moving" Said one of the members.

"But how? In a shower of enemies' fire like this? If only we have long range weapon"

Shortly after he finished his sentence, the opposing Strike daggers were shot down by beam shots; causing an explosion in the area. The remaining enemies looked up in the sky and the IWSP Strike Gundam majestically floating over the area.

"Strike Gundam!" said one of the Earth Alliance soldiers. "But what is that Striker?"

Then Strike IWSP draw out it 9.1m Anti-ship Sword and rush toward the group of remaining Strike daggers in the area. They shoot at him but he easily evades all shot and cut them down one after another.

"Are you guy all right" asked the King with a concerning tone. "If you are tired then tell me. You can retreat to the base if you need to. "

"We are all right your majesty" "We all can still fight" said all the squad members confidently.

"All right then. Follow me, we still have to hold them back" said the king as he boast his unit toward the next battle ground.

"Yes Sir!" as all of the squad as they follow his lead along with the Aile Strike Gundam team. Along the way they shot down several Strike daggers on the ground with the support from the long range firing of Launcher Strike Gundam teams. With their combination effort, they managed to destroy several Strike daggers and push back the Earth Alliance to retreat.

In Spengler-class battle ship

Unnamed Earth Alliance officer: All of our Strike daggers units in the city are eliminated. We have confirmed the appearance of the enemies' unit. There are around 13 Strike Gundam. 12 of them mounted the Striker that we already known but one of them seems to be commander as it mounted an unknown Striker pack.

Ship captain (dissatisfied mood): How about the situation? What is the enemies' status?

Another unnamed Officer: Not good sir! We have yet to confirm the destruction of the enemies' Gundam team. All our forces are retreating.

As he heard this he slammed his fist on his seat in extreme anger "This is not good at all! We almost being able to secure this damn land but" he paused "we can't because of a bunch of idiot standing in our way!"

"Sir! There is a message from the headquarter" an unnamed officer called his captain again. Due to his dissatisfied with the situation he faced, he turned his face toward the wall and said "What is it? Are you going to say that we lose half of the forces we sent to and the headquarter are really unhappy with the result. I know that if we secure this land how much it will benefit our armies but if we can't then it is useless. Report to them that we lose this battle and we are about to retreat"

"But Sir! The headquarter say that we can't retreat from here. It means that we have to continue the fighting here."

"How are we going to continue the battle? After almost 80 % of our forces have been wipe out."

"They say that they are going to send their ace to help us out."

"Who are they?"

"Don't know sir. They don't tell anything. Oh! Here they come" as he saw a number of Earth Alliance Battle ship closing in.

The Earth Alliance had sent a fleet of battle ships in order to suppress this country.

In one the Spengler-class battle ship "Athena"

Inside the ship we can see several mobile suits line up waiting to be launched out. Among them were Sword calamity Gundam, Buster dagger and several 105 daggers equipped with Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker.

In the same Hanger we can see Morgan Chevalier in his Aile 105 Dagger taking off along with Edward Harrelson in his crimson Sword calamity Gundam and Rena Imelia in her Buster Dagger. They later fly to gather in group of Mobile suits squad consisted of numerous 105 daggers equipped with Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker, 20 Duel daggers equipped with Fortrestra Armor and 3 Raider full spec.

Morgan then began to describe his Strategy to his comrade "Ok we all know that the military level of this countries is better than we expected that is why we are here. As I am in charge of this operation I will be responsible for the battle tactic and giving order to you"

Edward then interrupt his commander "So can you please tell me about the detail of you tactic right now? Captain"

Morgan then said "I will begin from you Edward Harrelson. You will be in charge of ground combat. As according to the report, there are 4 Sword Strike Gundam among the enemies units on the Ground so you will take the squad of sword daggers to deal with them. Rena Imelia will have to take care of the enemies unit on the mountain range. Be careful because I heard that the enemies also have Launcher Strike Gundam stationed on the mountain range so you may take squad of Launcher dagger with you."

Both Rena and Edward said at the same time "Yes captain Morgan" before heading out to their respective destination along with their assigned squad of mobile suits.

Morgan then ordered the Aile 105 daggers team"The rest of you will have to deal with Aile Strike Gundam team while I am dealing with their commander" then he turned to take a look at Raider full spec and Duel daggers team "For you guy. You will have to assist the Duel dagger team in assaulting the palace. If we can capture or destroy the palace then this battle will end quickly. All right now let heading out" after he end his word they were heading to their designated destination.

In the mean time, the Strike Gundam pilots had noticed about their declining energy level.

"It seem that our unit is about to run out of power" said one of the Aile Strike Gundam pilot

"We almost drive them back. Just hang on a little bit more" said the king just before he saw something heading toward them.

"Take this!" said Aile 105 dagger pilot before the group of Aile 105 dagger firing a barrage beam shot to distract them enough such that they let the squad of Duel daggers get through them and heading toward the palace with the escort from 3 Raider full spec.

"Damn it" said the King before he sensed something and draw out his anti ship sword only to collide with the upcoming beam saber of Aile 105 dagger. "You guy head back to the palace. Defend it at all cost"

The Aile and Sword Strike Gundam team responded to his command "Yes sir! Incoming!" as one of the squad saw several sword 105 daggers led by the Crimson Sword Calamity gundam greet them with Midas Messer boomerang throw in which they block it with their shield. They then began a sword clash with one another. "Damn them! These guys are good" said as one of the Sword Strike Gundam pilot as he clashed the sword with Sword 105 dagger.

The commander of Sword strike Gundam team clashed sword with Sword calamity Gundam. As they clashed, he closely observes the Sword Calamity Gundam as seriously said "Two swords, Crimson colored unit… Ed the Ripper!"

The king said in confusion "What? So the one that I am fighting with right now is indeed" he paused as they trade beam fire with one another before they move close in and sword clashed once again. "Measure from fighting style. You are Moon Light mad dog!"

"They are too many" said one of the Aile strike Gundam pilot as he shot down one of the Aile 105 dagger just before had to take a cover behind his shield to defense himself from the barrage beam shot from several Aile 105 daggers.

"We are about to run out of power. Team L Please provides us a cover. We are retreating." the king given command to Launcher Strike Gundam team.

"Roger that!" Diana said before she saw the valley of red powerful beam along with hail of missiles heading toward their hiding. "Enemy attack! Everyone find a cover."

Back to the mountain range, the battle raged on as the Launcher 105 dagger led by Rena Imelia in her Buster dagger had break through the defense line and began to bombard the Launcher Strike Gundam stronghold. They stationed in the forest at the nearest point to the mountain and bombard the base above them with series of powerful red beam pulse.

Rena Imelia commanded her squad to keep firing "Targeted the rock over them. If we can make the rock above them to fall upon them then their Phase shift armor can't hold on their long and they will soon have to move out to the open ground and then we will bombard them accordingly."

The Squad of Launcher 105 daggers responded to her command by keep firing at the mountain range; causing the large rock to break down into numerous small rocks that rain down from the top to the point where the base was located thus destroy them in process.

The incident caused the Launcher Strike Gundam team to Struggles in order to come up from the ruined base that was landfill under the rock. Emilio's unit stood up from the group of ruined rock while carried Diana's unit that seem to run out of power as it's phase shift armor was down ; changing it color from white- blue to grey color scheme. The team unites at one corner of the cave and discusses the situation. Three of them talked at one another as their commander fall unconsciousness.

"Is she alright?" concerning one of the teams.

"She is ok. She just fall unconsciousness" said the Emilio before signed "But her unit is run out of power. She cans no longer fight."

"Our energy is about to run out too. We can only operate about 10 minutes approximately before our fuel is full depleted and the nearest point to refill it is 30 kilometers away but…" Andrew paused.

"But what? What are you talking about?" Emilio asked.

"It seems that we can't get there because there are too many enemy units on the ways."

"What is that suppose to mean?'

" It does mean that we can't get there safety without fighting the enemies along the way also it still take 20 minutes to get there and even we move out without any enemy on our way. Our fuel will surely depleted in 10 minutes with our maximum speed. And for worse if we are going to battle" before he turned to look downward to the foothill. "We can fire only 20 beam shots for each of us then after that our unit will be unable to move anymore. They have already surrounded the foothill of this mountain so there is no way we can escape without they noticed us."

"Damn them. They using dirty tactic to trap us in the mountain to deplete our fuel then come up here and finish us all. Now we have to sit here waiting for them to kill us."

"We can easily take out those mass production units but it seem that their commander is no one other than Rena Imelia "Sakura Burst". We have no chance of winning against them with only this much remaining fuel level. I also appear to hear that our majesty is up against Moon Light Mad dog and other squads are fighting against Ed the ripper."

"There is no way we can win against such opponent. Then we have no choice but to retreat."

"They are trying to retreat too earlier but it seem that that damn Earth Alliance block their path. And you should know already that we soldiers are not going to surrender to the enemy no matter what."

"Yeah I know that. But by the way what should we do now."

"There is another side of the mountain right behind this cave. If we pass through there, then we will be at another side of this mountain. Down below there is a river; if we can get there we can escape through the forest beside the river. There is also a way through the sea if we ride along the river till it ends to the port beside the sea. If we got there then we can use ship that parked on the port as our vehicles to escape elsewhere but the problem is we don't have a boat."

"Hey! You may not know but I have parked the boat beside this river just below this mountain."

"What? What do you say?"

"Two days ago, I had come here and travel alongside the river using the boat and I just refill its fuel yesterday. I had parked it in this river just behind this mountain so that I can use it after this battle if we win so that I can take "her" to travel oversea with me. There is enough fuel, food and water for 2 people for 10 days journey from here to anywhere not far from here in range of pacific ocean."

"Wow! You are so clever this time…."

"Why you stop all the sudden?"

"I don't know who you refer as "her"."

"Um... Well I mean..." Emilio blushed as he tried not to look directly at the resting beautiful blue hair commander but it seem that his friend Andrew had catch a clue that who he was referred to.

"Oh my god! You really mean Diana!"

"Tss Keep quiet! She needs a rest."

"Why did she have to hang out with you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I noticed that she was lonely these days before the battle so without thinking I invited her for the oversea trip after this war end."

"And she did accept your invitation?"

"Yes, she accepts it with a bit of smile on her face so, I can't say no to her."

"Oh! I see. So where did she get that beautiful necklace from." He said as he noticed a golden necklace with a single large ocean blue diamond on the front around her neck.

"Umm I buy it for her as a birthday gift."

"I see. So you too are dating for a while without anyone knowing. Oh well congratulation Mr. Reckless pilot."

"No no both of us are just friend. Nothing beyond that" protesting Emilio.

Andrew began to teasing him "Oh! Is that really true?"

"Can you please stop at once Mr. Instructor?"

"Stop calling me that."

The third soldier interrupted the fight "Can you both please shut up for a minutes!"

Then both of them were silence for some time. The third soldiers went out from the cave to observe the outside situation. He noticed that their comrades Aile and Sword Strike Gundam teams were struggle with their enemies while their king's unit was on all out battle with a group of flying enemies. He then took a look at the foot hill in the forest. He hid himself behind the rock so that the enemies' sensor can't capture his signal. He noticed the group of several Launcher 105 daggers led by one Buster dagger slowly came up toward their hidden cave. He then quickly came back to the cave to tell his comrades a bad news.

"Everyone! I have a bad new."

"What is it?" Emilio asked.

"The Enemies are heading this way. They seem to know our hideout. If you guy having any plan then do it right now" the third soldier said in panic.

"Ok we will explain a plan right away." Emilio said.

"First let get moving. We have to get through this cave to the other side of the mountain" Explaining Andrew.

"What about Diana? We can't leave her here" said the third soldier.

"Her unit can't be moving now so, leave her unit here and take her with us" Andrew said.

"She will be in my unit. I will take care of her myself" said Emilio before he hold his commander with both of his arm and then both of them stay in the same cockpit.

"Ok then let move out. Enemies will be here shortly" Andrew said before all three of them activated their units and move out quickly by boasting the thruster at maximum speed.

Not long after that they reached the other side of the cave. When they walked outside they saw the lush green forest below them with the narrow river cut across it. They could see a beautiful blue ocean from a far.

"We are here at last. Then all left is just to find that boat and get in there in order to get out of here" Emilio said.

"So! Where is the boat that you're talking about?" Andrew interrupted him.

"Wait for a minute. Let me see" Emilio said as he over look to search for the boat. Then he finally found it "I find it. It is over there" as he pointed at beside the river below them. The group took a look and they saw the boat.

"Wow! Great we found it. It is almost brand new. You bought it yesterday or what."

"Ouch Where am I?" said the awakening Diana softly.

"Oh! I am glad that you have finally awake" Emilio said while smiling at her.

Diana's face turns red and while blushing she asked "umm can you please put me down"

"Oh! Sorry I will put you down after we get on our .." after he finished his word a hail of missile suddenly came out of the cave; forced the team to dodge them until the chasm was behind them. In responded to the attack, the second and the third soldier pointed their hyper impulse beam cannon and fired the red colored powerful beam shot directly into the cave; destroyed 2 Launcher 105 daggers in process and causing huge explosion in the cave. The explosion caused the cave to collapse thus the enemies came out to the open ground to avoided being buried alive. In the confusion, Two of the three Launcher Strike Gundam greeted the escaping enemies with the hail of Anti ship Vulcan gun mounted on the shoulder; destroyed several of them and causing the 3 remaining enemies to took shelter behind the large rock.

"We both will hold them back. Emilio! You take commander to the boat."

"But I can't leave you guy behind like this" Emilio protested against his friend request.

"We are not going to lose against these enemies. Beside this will not take long, we will follow you soon after we take care of them" Andrew said heroically.

"Ah stop acting like a Hero. I know you aren't like one"

"Any way, this is a chance. Go!"

"Ok you better come back alive. I will be waiting for you" Emilio said before detaching out his unit Launcher Striker pack and flied toward the floating boat with maximum speed.

The remaining 3 Launcher 105 daggers tried to aimed at the escaping Strike Gundam but they were forced to hid behind the rock again as the two remaining Launcher Strike Gundam won't let them to do so by fired a barrage of shoulder Vulcan cannon at their hiding.

"Sorry! You are not going anywhere!" Andrew said as he carefully aimed the hyper impulse beam cannon at the enemies; he locked on the targets and fired a powerful red beam shot that went through the cockpits of two Launcher daggers; destroyed them in process. Then the third soldier used the chance to move close in and stab the cockpit of the last remaining enemy with Armor Schneider knife. As the enemy exploded, both of them began to chat with one another.

"We both did very well"

"Yeah Then let hurry up and"

As he was about to finished his word, a high energy green beam shot suddenly came out of the cave and destroyed the left hand of one of the Launcher Strike Gundam. Before he could do anything, another beam shot was fired at his friend. To protect his friend, he rushed out to push his friend's unit aside and took a hit himself.

"Andr...ew... You... must...go" before he could finish his word, his unit exploded thus spreading the debris remain of his suit in to the air before falling into the forest below.

"Noo!" Andrew screamed loudly as he saw his friend's unit exploded. He paused for sometime before turned to face his enemies "You will die for sure!" he said furiously as he fired a barrage of shoulder Vulcan cannon in conjuncture manner with hyper impulse beam cannon at the group of enemies. Rena Imelia in her buster dagger narrowly evaded all shot thrown at her but her squads were not as lucky as her. The squad of Launcher 105 daggers that came to assist her was all wiped out by the valley of beam fire and machine gun thrown into them by the berserk Andrew.

The escaping Strike Gundam saw what happen and turned back to helped his comrade.

"I will go back to take him" Emilio said. As he spoke, we can see several drop of tears started to fall from his eye.

"We must hurry" Diana said.

"Alright! Here go. Andrew, please don't do anything reckless before I reached there."

Back to the mountain, Rena in her Buster dagger narrowly avoided all shot meant for her.

"He is good" Rena said to herself as she avoided the powerful beam shot. "But according to the data we received. His fuel level will be depleted soon. Then I will accelerate the time" she then fired a barrage of missiles toward Andrew's Launcher Strike but it had no effect due to the activation of his phase shift armor.

"I will kill all of you!" Andrew furiously said as he fired a pulse of beam shot that destroy left leg of Buster dagger but then he noticed the almost depleted fuel level.

"Only one shot left. Then I will end this" he then aimed his last shot at Buster dagger. Because all energy left was being used for this shot, his unit's PS armor was deactivated; turned his color from blue-white color scheme to grey color scheme. He turned charged his shot, as he charged there was pulse of electricity gathered around his beam cannon. Knowing what he was intended to do, Rena then combined both of her guns into hyper Impulse Long Range Sniper Rifle combination and aimed at the power down Launcher Strike Gundam.

"Now died!" both of them fired their respective rifle. The shot slightly hit the cockpit of Launcher Strike while red color beam shot completely destroy right arm along with the rifle and portion of the head of Buster dagger; causing the Buster dagger to fell down to the forest below while the heavy damaged Launcher Strike was about to exploded.

Emilio noticed that Andrew's Launcher Strike Gundam was hit by a beam shot and was about to explode so he contacted him "Noo, Andrew speaks to me. Andrew!"

Despite his injury, Andrew turned his bloody head to the camera to spoke to his friend "Such a nuisance as always Emilio"

"Come out of your unit. Quickly! It is about to explode. I'm coming"

Andrew shocked to hear this before shout at Emilio "No, go back to the boat. I will not survive this" as he said he coughed up more blood.

"But…But"

"You have to survive. For the girl beside you don't you" as he said this both Emilio and Diana blushed.

Andrew smiled to his comrades "You don't need to answer. Now….just…goes"

"No… Come out now"

Andrew then said "Please … live on for my sake. You must change the world with your power… in my place" as he finished his word; his helmet's glass then broke as his unit exploded.

"No Andrewwwwww!" Emilio screamed for his fallen friends while Diana shed a series of tear for him.

"We must go on" Diana said to Emilio in soft tone "We have to inherit his dream. We have to change the world for him don't we?"

"Ok I understand" then Emilio recovered from sobbing to turn his mobile suit back and heading toward the waiting boat. As they moved then the warning signal then suddenly came up on the screen as the series of beam fire heading toward them.

"Enemies fire?" he said as he dodged the shot. He then landed on the ground and took the hiding in the forest. After kept looking for a while, he noticed 3 Duel daggers scouting.

"There are only 3 enemies here. I will handle them" he then noticed the almost depleted power level. "Oops the fuel is almost empty. We almost reached our boat only for them to get in our way". He then drew out and put Armor Schneider knifes on both of his suit's hand; he then opened his suits cockpit. With confusion Diana then asked "What are you doing?"

"I will put you down here. You will go to our boat and drive it while I distract those enemies away from you. When I'm done with them, you drive the boat to take me and then we will leave together."

"It is too dangerous. You can't defeat them all with that fuel level and a pair of knife."

"Hey I hope you don't forget who I am? You are worrying about me or something?"

Diana then blushed madly and said "Who will worry about you? Reckless Emilio"

"Stop calling me that! Anyway go. I will be there for sure."

"You promise me that. Keep that promise. Return to me once we done here Ok?"

"Ok I got you" then they departed for their job. As Diana got down and heading toward their boat, Emilio then think to himself "Oh come on, how did I even said that to her. Anyway Let go my Gundam!"

Emilio/Strike Gundam then bravely headed toward the group of Duel daggers with a pair of Knife on both of it hand. The group suddenly noticed the approaching foe and responded by fired a barrage of beam and Missiles in which the Strike Gundam easily dodged all shot.

"You fire power is impressive but" as he moved close to one of the Duel dagger and kicked it. The Duel dagger then dropped it beam rifle to draw out it beam saber and thrust it toward the Strike but it miss. "It seems that you are indeed too slow!" Emilio stabbed the enemy's cockpit with one of his knife; knocking it to the ground. Enraged by its comrade death, one of the two Duel dagger draw out it beam saber and moved toward the strike and slashed down. In respond, the Strike avoided the hit and punched the Duel dagger at the cockpit; forced it to drop it own beam saber and stunned the unit for a second. Seeing a chance, the Strike grabbed the falling beam saber and cut the Duel dagger down at the cockpit with its own beam saber. The last Duel dagger then aimed it beam rifle at him and fired a shot but Emilio/Strike narrowly avoided the hit and threw a beam saber at it. The beam saber went through the cockpit of poor Duel dagger; destroyed it in process.

"Ok enemies are eliminated. Then only think I have to do is to go back and" he paused as he noticed a Duel dagger aimed it beam rifle at the boat that moved toward him "Oh shit! Diana gets away!" he shouted to Diana.

"What?" Diana confused at his speech. So she turned back and saw a Duel dagger about to fire it rifle at her boat. She had frozen in shock. Saw this, Emilio moved his unit on the way between the Duel dagger and his boat when Duel dagger was about to fire it shot.

"Diana! Diana. Damn it!" he threw his remaining knife at the cockpit of the Duel dagger but it was too late as the Duel dagger already fired it shot at him. The green beam shot precisely piece the upper body of the Strike Gundam at the same time when the knife thrown at the Duel dagger impale at it cockpit; knocking it down on the ground before it exploded.

Diana recovered from her shock and noticed that Emilio's Strike Gundam had blocked the shot that meant for her.

"Sorry Diana, it seems that you have to go and inherit his dream alone"

"Why... Why do you protect me?"

"Why am I protecting you? I think you should know the answer now"

Diana frozen at his respond and then she tearfully asked him.

"You ... you really love me?"

"Yes, I do since we first met."

"Then why…why you are leaving me behind like this?" she started to sob. "Come out of your unit now! Return to me, this is an Order! Emilio!" she said as she tearfully shouted at him

"I am sorry…I love you" said Emilio as he activated the boat auto pilot system. Then the boat began to move away to the yet unknown designated destination. Diana ran to the end of the boat and keeps shouting for his return. Emilio smiled as he saw the boat sailed to the sea without enemies on its way. He then zoom the images of crying Diana and said " I am sorry Diana… but you have to survive". He keeps watching it until his unit exploded to piece.

"No Emilio answer me. Emilio!" Diana started to break down to sobbing. As she sobbed, she held the golden necklace that Emilio had given it to her tightly.

"Emilio…I love you too. We could have been together if only this… this war don't started" she then recovered from sobbing and then glared at the distance Earth Alliance fleets.

"Atlantic federation, Blue cosmos and Earth Alliance, You took everything from me. My family, my comrades and even… even him!" she gave a murderous killing intent to them.

"No matter what it takes I will destroy them!" she said as the ship departed away from the country.

Back to the battlefield in the coastal region, Edward Harrelson in his Sword Calamity Gundam had defeated the squad of Sword Strike Gundam; leaving only one Sword Strike Gundam survived with sword on it right hand pointed at the Sword Calamity.

"Damn it, what should I do?" he then took a look at Strike IWSP battle against the squad of Aile 105 daggers before paid attention at the incoming Sword Calamity Gundam. Both of them charged at one another. The Sword Strike tried to land a direct slashed at the Sword Calamity but Ed was quicker as he dodged the sword swing and fired a Scylla beam cannon at point blank range; caused the Sword Strike to lose it's left arm and stunned the unit. Ed then used this opportunity to slice the stunned Sword strike in to half.

The king in his IWSP Strike Gundam noticed the event and shouted "No! Damn you!"

Strike IWSP shots several beam shot that destroyed two Aile 105 daggers before losing it rifle to the beam saber slash from the third Aile 105 dagger which came from behind. With in an instant of explosion, it then quickly drew out it anti-ship sword and sliced the enemies into half. It then fired Gatling gun that mounted on the shield before it threw a beam boomerang at the pair of the enemy. Effectively destroyed the pair before it returned to its owner hand. It then took a shelter behind it shield as one of the enemies drew out it beam saber and clashed sword with it.

"Damn! I'm too old for this. How can I suppose to win against this guy?" the king said as he felt the pressure from his enemies.

"Ha ha ha you are quite a strong one" Morgan said while laughing "But I will show you how I come up with this nickname."

The squad of Aile Strike Gundam had been wiped out except for the only one member with a single beam saber on it hand.

"Oh no! My power" said the pilot as his Aile Strike was about to ran out of power.

"Then at least I will take out these guy!" he then rushed out toward the enemies in front of him. The team of opposing Aile 105 daggers tried to shot him down but he narrowly avoided their beam fire and cut them down one after another. Then he headed to the final enemies in front of him.

"Here goes the last one!" he then cut down the last enemies into half just before got shot at the back; destroying it's Aile Striker and heavy damaged the unit thus caused his unit to fell down into the sea below.

"Please forgive me your majesty! I failed you" the soldier asked the king for his forgiveness before his unit fell down into the sea and exploded.

"Damn it!" the king said as he still clashed sword with Morgan's Aile 105 dagger. The IWSP Strike then broke off from the clashed and slammed it sword to the Aile 105 dagger. The Aile 105 dagger then took up it shield to block the attack which made the shield got cut off. In respond to the attack, the Aile 105 dagger then quickly drew out it beam saber with it right arm and cut off the left arm of IWSP Strike, caused the latter to lose it shield. The IWSP Strike then responded by cutting the left leg of Aile 105 dagger. The Aile 105 dagger then quickly moved away in order for his remaining squad of Aile 105 dagger to open fired on the Strike. The king tried his best to dodge the shot but still he got hit at the left leg and the explosion stunned him enough for him to get shot at the cannon on his Striker. Still didn't give up, he quickly rushed toward the group of enemies and cut them down one after another except for Morgan who quickly moved away from him during the onslaught; made him the only surviving members of the team.

"Oh! It seems that I am all alone right here" Morgan said in a bit serious tone.

They stared at one another for some time: waiting for either one of them to move in to start the battle. But the patient of the king depleted when he noticed the remaining power level of his mobile suit.

"It seems that my energy is almost depleted. But at least I will take this guy with me!" the king shouted as he charged at the Aile 105 dagger with a sword in his hand. The Aile 105 dagger responded to his attacked by thrusting the beam saber to the IWSP Strike while the latter slammed it sword directly at the Aile 105 dagger. The Aile 105 dagger dodged the attack in the last second and impaled the upper body of IWSP Strike Gundam with the cost of it right arm and it Striker; causing both of them to fell down into the sea below.

The King murmured "I do all I can…I wish that I could see peace someday. But it seem that I can't… everyone…I am sorry" after he finished his word, his unit violently exploded after it fell down into the sea.

Back to the palace, the palace was heavily damaged by the assault from Duel dagger squad. We can see several dying soldiers everywhere in the ruined palace. We can also see the wreckage of Strike daggers that were once guarding the palace everywhere. Among the ruined building, the groups of royal guards were guarding the young silvery haired princess. All of them were heading toward the unknown destination.

"Hurry up Princess! You have to get to the Shuttle. We are leaving" said one of the royal guards while holding the hand of the young princess while running.

"What about my mother and father?" the innocent-looking princess asked.

"Our majesty is dealing with the opposing enemies along with his elite team and the queen is…" said the guard truthfully.

The tear started to came out from the princess's eye; she then asked the guard again "My friends and their families are coming with me. Don't they?"

"I am sorry."

"Why sorry? Is there anything wrong with them?"

"All of them are gone missing when the Earth Alliance bombard the capital. We have yet to confirm their fate."

As the princess started to cried, the group of royal guard stopped and comforted the princess "Please don't cry Princess. You have to be strong to lead this country after this war"

She then suddenly stopped to cry and asked again "What about my brother? Where is he?"

The royal guard then looked at one another's face and then told the truth "We don't know. He gone missing during the chaos and we can't find him"

The royal guard leader then kneed to the princess and rubbed her head "We can't do anything now so, please go to the shuttle and leave this place. We are ready to sacrifice our life for you to live on and protect our country. So please..."

The princess then lightened her face up and then leaved that place along with the group of royal guard to where the shuttle was located. But then when they reached the destination, they saw the squad of Duel daggers approached them. The squad then opened fire; forced them to hidden themselves behind the pillar. The squad then located them and were about to open fired but then suddenly a beam shot from behind suddenly hit the cockpit of one of them; causing an explosion to occurred in the area. The remaining squad member then turned back only to got cut down by the beam saber swiped of White colored Aile Strike Gundam. The white mobile suit then quickly cut down most of the Duel daggers in the hanger. After destroyed most of enemies in the area, the Aile Strike Gundam then opened it cockpit in order for the pilot to come out and took out his helmet in front of everybody there. He then came down of his mobile suit to meet with the group.

"Hey! You guy can come out and go now! We don't have much time here" said the pilot.

"Brother!" the princess happily said as she ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and said "Good to see that you are safe Haruna. I am sorry. It seems that our father and mother are...""

The royal guard then interrupted them "Umm Prince Ryugan. We are leaving now so you have to come with us"

Prince Ryugan then said "Alright! I will be in the mobile suit and will defending the shuttle until it launched up safely. All through this is the first time that I'm piloting it but it may help you somehow."

Princess Haruna asked her brother "You are not coming with us?"

"I will be in Aile Strike to defend the Shuttle until it takes off and I will escort it until the point where enemies can't follow us. After that I will get inside this shuttle in mid air."

The royal guards then took the princess to the shuttle while the prince got up to his mobile suit. Then the shuttle was launched out along with white Aile Strike Gundam escorting it. After the shuttle had flied to some distance then suddenly the barrage of machine gun/beam fire came after the shuttle but luckily that all thrown at the shuttle were missed, the Aile Strike turned back and saw 3 Raider full specs followed them along with several Aile 105 daggers.

The prince gnashed his teeth before send the message to the flying shuttle as he flied his unit directly into the enemy rank; effectively distracted the enemies as he destroyed some of them.

The commander of the Royal Guard watched the message and he read it out aloud "To all of the Shuttle crew, I will be out to distracting the enemies. Captain! Please take to shuttle to the space immediately. Do not wait for me. I repeat, Please take the shuttle to space immediately. Do not wait for me."

Princess Haruna heard the message and then quickly rushed out to the window; only to saw her brother's unit to get overwhelmed by the enemies' squadron.

"Brother!"

The royal guard who piloted the shuttle said "We don't have much time. We have to leave this place immediately! Prepare to leave the atmosphere"

"Can't we wait a little longer?" said the royal guard commander

"I'm afraid that we can't sir." One of the royal guards said.

The royal guard commander paused to think and then the crews were silence. After sometime, he said "Ok I got it. Move on". As he said this, the shuttle had increase it speed and gone even far away from the white Strike Gundam. The princess couldn't do anything but to watch her brother fought alone against several enemies unit.

"They have left this place. Good, then I will have to defeat all of you."

The White Aile Strike Gundam had succeed to destroyed most of the Aile 105 daggers that followed them but he got hit by the pincer attack collision from two Raider full spec in which made his unit to fell down and dropped his shield. Both of them followed him to finish him off but he drew out both of his beam saber to cut down one of the Raider full spec that came first. Then a second after that another Raider full spec in it MA mode suddenly moved close in with high speed with it claw ready and violently collide with the White Strike Gundam ; heavily damaging it and injured the prince. Within instant of collision, he stabbed both of his beam sabers to the front part of MA mode of the foe; destroyed it in process with the cost of his suit's right arm. The last Raider full spec then fired a barrage of machine gun to the Aile Strike and moved close in to hit the White Strike Gundam with it claw; causing the latter to lose balance and fell down. The Raider full spec then charged at the felling Strike with it claw open wide and generate a small beam dagger between it.

"Nooo! Brother. Come back now!" princess Haruna shouted and started to cry as she couldn't watch her loving brother got hurt.

"Oh shit!" shouted the Prince as his unit was face to face with Raider full spec. Within an instant, the Raider impaled the body of White Strike Gundam with it beam claw. With the last of his strength, the prince drew out the Armor Schneider knife and forcefully impaled the front part of Raider Full spec. Due to the damage, the Raider full spec loosed it balance and fell down into the sea; took the White Strike Gundam with it. Knowing that he couldn't escapes from the death in front of him. The prince used his last strength to press the communication signal to his sister with his blood fill finger. His sister received the signal with her tearful eye of sadness.

"Haruna…Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you brother."

"I will not survive this so can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything you wished. Brother" She tried her best not to cry by her brother noticed her tear and said.

"Can you survive from this war and make the better world? I am always dream of the world without fighting and everyone; both natural and coordinator can have peace with one another. I always dream to build that world but now it seems that it become only a dream to me right away."

"Brother. Please stay with me. Don't leave me alone. There is going to be another way" she said as she started to sobbed.

"Please don't cry, my dear sister. You have to be strong for the new future that you are going to create it. No matter what will happen, you have to stayed focus all right?" He coughed in blood and said "Please live on for my sake. You can do it I know. You always can impress me in everything you do. I am… sorry" as he finished his word, the damaged Raider full spec dragged the White Strike Gundam down into the sea and both of them exploded.

"Brother! Please talk to me! Brother!" the princess shouted to her brother as she cried even more. A valley of tear started to fell down into her uniform.

Sometime after that, in she recovered from her sobbing and thought to herself.

"Brother, why you have to leave me so soon... You may not know this but… I love you… and why… why!" she said as she stared to the Earth from the window in her private room. As now the shuttle was in space, she could saw the Earth as a light blue planet. She looked down into the Earth and said "I cannot imagine that in our beautiful world. There is an evil and darkness within human. So, I will be the one who change the world. For the best future of the humanity, I cannot let this cycle of hatred to continue any longer! Father, mother, friends, our fellow country citizens and my dear brother, I will make this ideal become a reality".

She thought for a second and said "Our homeland may be destroyed but our dream and ideal will live on forever as long as people cannot turn their back on the war. The Earth Alliance may win this battle but we will surely return."

After the battle in this country ended, the Atlantic federation had claimed the land of this country to combined with their own and used up the resources to developed a series of mobile suits for their own armies. Even after the first bloody valentine war ended, this country was converted into one of the stronghold of the Earth Alliance until the end of the second bloody valentine war.

Flashback ended

She shed a single tear after she thought about her past. She then increases the speed of her mobile suit and continues to head toward Arzachel base with high speed in cloaked form. Meanwhile in Copernicus, two unknown mobile suits approach the city territory with high speed and heading toward the city port. One of them have white-blue color theme while the other have red- white color theme.

Inside the control room of Copernicus

One of the CIC officer say the message to both of them "Two unknown mobile suit, identify you fraction and slow down immediately!"

The two mobile suits don't pay attention at the message and still move forward with the same speed.

"We have no choice. Security guard! Shoot them down. Please try to minimize the unnecessary damage to the port."

The groups of Dagger L launch from the port and open fire at the two incoming mobile suits. The white mobile suit quickly draw out it large sword with it right hand and head toward the group while the red-white mobile suit stop there and watch the battle. The White mobile suit effortlessly cut down most of them one by one. After the Dagger L squads are all eliminated, the two units' then reunite and heading toward the port.

"All of our security guards get destroyed within an instant!" One of the Copernicus officer trembles in fear.

"Damn it! Oh I remember that ZAFT fleets isn't far away from here right? I heard that they have come over here to keep check the condition of our city don't they. "

"Yes sir. What do you intend to do sir?"

"We will ask them for help. Supreme Council Chairman Lacus Clyne is very generous. She will not refuse our plea."

"Yes sir."

The message has been sent to the fleet of ZAFT that are on the way to Copernicus.

In one of the Nazca class ship

"Captain, there is a strange message coming directly to us"

Captain asks the crew about it "Where does it come from?"

"It comes directly from the Copernicus. It is the emergency message."

Captain of the ship then command his crew "All hands prepare for the combat. Condition red. Once we reach the Copernicus, we will launch out the mobile suits squads."

Then the fleets increase the speed and quickly head for Copernicus. Meanwhile another two mobile suits under the cloaked from Mirage colloid approached the territory of ORB space station Ame-no-Mihashira as well.


End file.
